


Podfic: Chance Meetings by Gray Cardinal

by malnpudl



Category: Castle, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/pseuds/malnpudl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the five men in Manhattan most likely to be working for HYDRA has just left a brewpub in Morningside Heights.</p>
<p>Now that he's gone, it's time for the story to start....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Chance Meetings by Gray Cardinal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chance Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891514) by [Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal). 



> **Chronology:** The events herein take place early in Season 7 of Castle, and some time after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The abilities Pepper displays represent sheer speculation on the author's part as to the aftermath of Iron Man 3. With any luck, Age of Ultron won’t Joss any of the following too severely.  
>   
>  **Author's Notes:** Sometimes the plot bunnies arrive like animated cartoon anvils. While this story stands more or less on its own, it also serves as a sequel to my earlier “Spy Stories” (an episode tag to the Season 5 Castle episodes chronicling Alexis’ kidnapping), and precedes the events of “Professional Relationships”, in which Alexis tells Castle about her new job.

**File Size:** 23 MB  
**Length:** 00:17:00  
**Mediafire download link:** [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2jcc66afuktpb3r/%5BMCU_x_Castle%5D_Chance_Meetings_by_Gray_Cardinal.mp3)  
**Archive download link:** [to follow]


End file.
